1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to switch box, and more particularly to an end plate for switch box for interior mount on wall surface, wherein the end plate is adapted for applying a pressing force on the same wall surface where the switch box mounted thereon, so as to evenly distribute the pressing force on the wall surface to prevent the damage of the wall surface from being over screwing.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, there are two types of a switch box for receiving a switch assembly therein, which are an exterior switch box mounted on a wall surface and an interior switch box hiddenly mounted behind the wall surface. Due to the aesthetic appearance, the interior type of the switch box is mostly used in home and office that the switch box cannot be seen obviously.
Referring to FIG. 1, the switch box comprises a pair of upper and lower main flanges A1 for mounting on a top and bottom of the wall surface. The switch box comprises a pair of end plates A2 each having an adjustable side flange A21 mounted on two side ends of the switch box for protecting a switch assembly received in the switch box. Each adjustable side flange A21 is adapted for sidewardly mounting on the wall surface from behind.
However, the side flanges A21 and the main flanges A1 are not mounted on the same plane of the wall surface such that different pressing forces applied by the side flanges A21 and the main flanges A1 are forced on the wall surface. Due to the uneven pressing forces distributed on the wall surface, the structure of the wall surface will be destroyed, especially by over screwing the side flanges A21. Since the wall surface cannot be repaired after construction, the damaged wall surface will not rigidly support the switch box.